Dinner
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Tom and his family are moving to Miami, Troggbot is moving to Miami at the same time! Coincidence? I think not.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is completely true, by the end you might've seen something like this on the news, this is what really happened.

Tom is just a normal teenager that hangs out with his other friends in a group chat.

LazerX7: How is everyone today?

DMPGaming Official: I'm alright.

Tom: Eh.

ThatOneGenericGamer: Fuck you Tom.

Tom was about to respond with an angry message like the whiny bitch he is but his mommy called him.

(Off chat) Tom: COMING MUM!

Toms Mommy: Hey, so, i got important news.

Tom: The fuck you talking about?

Toms Mom: We're moving to Miami.

Jake (Toms brother): k cool.

Tom runs off with tears flying from his face to his room and slams the door.

Toms Mom: What a fucking loser.

(Back in chat) Tom: Hey guys guess what?

DMPGaming Official: ?

Tom: I'm moving to Miami.

LazerX7: Good for you.

Troggbot enters the chat.

Troggbot: Hey shitheads, guess what?

Troggbot: I'M MOVING TO MIAMI!

Lazer and DMP leave the chatroom.

Tom: Yeah, me too.

Troggbot: U srs?

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Troggbot talk for the rest of the day about how they are gonna meet up and become best friends.

Tom and his family are at the airport waiting to leave, when suddenly.. a ginger shows up.

?: SURPRISE!

Tom: Wha..?

Troggbot: IT'S ME! I DECIDED TO SURPRISE YOU BY STOPPING BY!

Tom: OMG NO WAY!

Tom gets tears of joy.

Troggbot: No need to be a bitch about it though.

Troggbot and Tom get on the plane together and talk throughout the whole trip.

Finally, they arrive at Miami and end up being neighbors!… ok now it's beginning to get weird, Tom notices.

Tom: This is uh… really weird.

Troggbot: I KNOW RIGHT!?

Troggbot: NOW WE CAN HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND PARTY ALL NIGHT!

Tom: I'm gonna go see my new house.

Troggbot: Oh cool, let's go.

Tom: Dude, we've been talking for hours, i am gonna go.

Troggbot gets a look… Tom notices something about it… very sinister.

Troggbot: Yes.. of course…

Tom walks away from him and Trogg just stands there. Looking at Tom.

It is now 3:00 AM, Tom wakes up from a frightening nightmare about getting raped by Bob Sagget.

He goes to the bathroom to pour some water on his face, then goes back to his room.

He walks to his bed but sees something veeeerrryyy spooky through the window.

He looks closer and sees the window from the house next to him, he sees binoculars, holding them… is Troggbot.

Next to Troggbot is a camera pointing straight at Toms bed.. You could say Troggbot is a.. NumberOneStalker eh? Ba dum psshhh.

End of page 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom fell asleep 2 hours after, he was so spooked.

He woke up at about 2 PM, Tom walked down the stairs and noticed no one was home.

He found a note on the fridge that said..

"Hey bitch ass Tom, we saw you were asleep so we let you rest, anyways, we left you for the rest of your life lol, bye. PS. You gotta leave the house by 3, k bye."

Tom begins to cry like the pussy he is.

He has no home now, no food, no.. family.

He opens the door to leave, but right at the front porch… is Troggbot.

Troggbot: Hello, Tom.

Tom: What the fuck do YOU want?

Troggbot: Stay calm Tom, i am just here to hang out. "buddy"

Tom runs inside as fast as his legs can take him, but Troggbot is faster.

He pushes Tom to the ground and grabs the kitchen knife.

Tom kicks Tom right in the neck grabs the knife and stabs him in the leg.

Troggbot: AHHHHHHGHHHH

Tom runs out of the house and through the streets hearing Troggs painful screams haunt him from behind.

2 months later..

Tom is now a hobo on the street.

You would think that would make him more of a man right? Lol no, he is a big pussy still.

It is just a normal day for Tom, well it was..

A man was approaching Tom making some odd noises.

?: Ughhh…

Tom: Change?

The odd man walks out of the shadows to reveal the face of Trogg, he is completely naked. Tom tries to run but Troggbot grabs his shirt.

He pushes Tom to the ground and begins to bite at his face.

He is now eating poor Tom's face.

Tom feels nothing but pain.

Suddenly, cops arrive and shoot down Troggbot, but it was too late for Tom.

He still like lived lol but it was painful as heck m8, true story anyways that ends the story.


End file.
